PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 16: Sally's Got a Boyfriend
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Sally is in love with her new boyfriend. Schroeder starts to actually have feelings for Lucy after helping her feel better on Valentine's Day. Also Peppermint Patty and Marcie try out a different restaurant besides Joe's Cafe. The rest of the PEANUTS gang helps Rerun build his treehouse, with help from the Serpent Sisters in place of Margaux (Python).
1. Chapter 1

Episode 16: Sally's Got a Boyfriend

 **CHAPTER 1: MOVIN' ON**

In the weeks that Sally and her new boyfriend, Michael, started dating, she had declared him her new Sweet Babboo. And Michael had gotten to know much of the gang. He had befriended Charlie Brown, Frieda, and Linus, and although Eudora and Sally weren't particularly close anymore, Eudora also was friendly with Michael. And unlike Linus, who hated the name and thought it was stupid, Michael didn't mind being called "Sweet Babboo" by Sally.

One day at the Brown household, Charlie Brown and Linus were going over stuff for the new baseball season, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Sally. And she went to answer the door and Michael was standing there.

"Hey, Sally" he said with a smile.

"Hi, Michael," she swooned. "Has my Sweet Babboo come to help me with her homework?"

And as if on instinct, Linus shouted, "I AM **NOT** YOUR SWEET BABBOO!"

"Not you, you blockhead!" Sally retorted. "I'm talking to my Michael!"

"Oops, sorry," said an embarrassed Linus. "I'm still getting used to you not calling me that for once."

"It's okay, Linus," said Sally. "Someone close to me once said it just takes some getting used to." And she looked over at Charlie Brown, who smiled. His sister had come a long way from where she was a couple of months ago. And Sally and Michael went into the other room to study.

At that time Peppermint Patty and Marcie were at Patty's house. They were eating a meal they got To-Go from Joe's Café. Peppermint Patty was staring at her burger strangely.

"Is your burger okay, sir?" asked Marcie.

"Yeah," Patty said, with a grimace, "it's just that sometimes I get tired of Joe's all of the time. I'd like to try something different to eat, for once."

"Really? I always thought Joe's Café was one of the best places to get burgers at."

"It is, Marcie. But sometimes a person needs a break from the same thing all of the time. One place I want to go to is the Taco Hub, or Sidney's Subs, or even Ramen-R-Us!"

"Ramen-R-Us?"

"It's that new ramen noodle joint in Downtown Sparkyville. Anything, even another burger joint. Just something different from Joe's Café. Nothing against it, I just think some time away from there will give us a better appreciation for it in the end."

"I think I get where you're coming from, sir."

"And stop calling me 'sir'!"

At the Van Pelt house, Rerun was busy working on his treehouse. Lucy, Frieda, Eudora, and Piper were there helping him out. At that moment, Cobra and Rattler walked in the backyard.

"Hey girls," greeted Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy," said Cobra. "How far are you guys along?"

"We've just started," said Frieda.

"Hey Red," said Rattler to Frieda. "Where's your round-headed boyfriend and Mamba's other brother? Aren't they helping us?"

"They're busy doing something else important," Frieda replied. "Charlie Brown is the manager of our baseball team, and Linus is kind of his second-in-command. They are going over some strategy so we can hopefully have a successful season."

"Yeah, and the Titanic will rise from the depths of the ocean," Lucy retorted. "Anyway, Rerun has the plans laid out for us to look at."

"We've already laid down the floor," Rerun began. "We just need to start doing the framework for the walls and building trusses for the roof." And Rerun and the girls started working on the treehouse.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: RETURN OF THE BEAGLE SCOUTS**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A TRIP IN THE WOODS AND A TRIP TO THE MALL**

Snoopy and his Beagle Scouts got ready for a big nature hike that they were going on that day. With him was Woodstock (of course), Bill, Conrad, Oliver, and Harriet. They were all dressed in hiking gear and ready to head out into Monte Woods for their nature hike.

"All right, troops," Snoopy said through his thoughts. "We are about to venture into the unknown. Somewhere that is vast and full of danger." When Snoopy said that, the birds trembled in fear.

"Of course they get scared when 'danger' is mentioned," he thought. "All right, let's fall in line. We will be heading towards Monte Woods for our hike today and we will be on the lookout for the rare white truffle that grows in that area. Let's move out!" And the troops headed out for their hike.

At the mall, Peppermint Patty and Marcie were in the food court. They were determined to try out something else to eat besides Joe's. Peppermint Patty immediately spotted a taco stand.

"Look, Marcie!" she said. "A taco stand! Let's try out the tacos they have."

"I'm not really in the mood for Mexican, sir," said Marcie. "How about we try out Mr. Chung's Asian Buffet?"

"Tell you what, Marcie, I'll go have the tacos, and you try out the buffet. And we'll see how both are."

"Sounds like a plan, sir." And both girls split to try out their chosen restaurants. When they got back to their table, Patty ate her tacos while Marcie enjoyed her sushi and California Rolls.

"How can you eat raw fish, Marcie?" asked Patty, who was gagging at the thought of eating raw fish.

"Sushi is not all raw fish, sir," Marcie replied. "Some of it, like these California Rolls, are made with imitation crab meat and vegetables, and the crab meat is already cooked. Plus they have cucumber rolls which is just cucumbers wrapped in the seaweed and rice. Even this eel is cooked. The only ones that are raw is the salmon and the tuna; everything else is either vegetable-based or cooked. Try this California Roll, sir. You'll like it." Peppermint Patty reluctantly tried the roll and she seemed to enjoy it.

"Not bad, Marcie," she said, with a smile. "If I ever do eat sushi, I'll probably get this, and maybe the cucumber rolls."

"You should try the eel as well, sir," Marcie suggested. "It is cooked and it's like normal fish."

"Maybe another time, Marcie. I tried some of your sushi, it's only fair that you try one of my tacos!"

Marcie took one of Patty's tacos and took a bite. Her face turned red and she was fanning her mouth. "What kind of tacos did you get, sir?!" she asked between fanning her mouth and panting.

"The extra spicy superhot tacos with habanero sauce," said Patty. "Here's some milk. That'll counteract the heat." And Marcie gulped the milk down and after a minute she was back to normal.

"Do they sell any mild tacos?" Marcie asked.

Elsewhere, Snoopy and the Beagle Scouts were walking through Monte Woods looking for the rare White Truffle. Oliver thought he spotted it only to discover it was an ordinary toadstool. Snoopy told them to keep looking.

"When looking for the elusive White Truffle," he said through his thoughts, "you must look at half-dead trees. They grow truffles pretty easily, but the White Truffle is even rarer than a normal one."

And the birds continued to search for the elusive truffle. Two kids, a boy and a girl were walking on a trail when they spotted the beagle and his bird troops.

"Hey, is that a beagle dressed as a scout leader?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, and some birds dressed the same way," the boy replied.

"They look like they're looking for something," said the girl.

"I wonder what they could be searching for?" the boy wondered.

"Whatever it is, it must be important," the girl observed. "We better leave them alone. They look pretty busy." And the kids kept on walking. Snoopy and the birds didn't even notice them.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: TREEHOUSES 101**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: A HOUSE IN THE TREES AND POSSIBLE ROMANCE BETWEEN LUCY AND SCHROEDER?**

Rerun continued to build his treehouse. This time Charlie Brown and Linus joined the rest to help. Schroeder was also there helping out. Charlie Brown was placing plywood walls on the frame, Linus was working on hooking up electric to the treehouse, and Schroeder was building a ladder to the treehouse. Lucy, Frieda, and Eudora would later paint the outside of the treehouse, while Cobra, Rattler, and Piper painted the inside. Mrs. Van Pelt brought out some snacks for the kids when they took a break.

"You did a good job on painting, Lucy," said Schroeder.

"Thank you, Schroeder," said Lucy with a smile. Linus, Charlie Brown, Eudora, and Frieda looked at each other with confusion.

"Did you see that, Charlie Brown?" Linus whispered.

"The question is how could you NOT have seen that?" Charlie Brown responded. "It's not like Schroeder to compliment Lucy. Heck, it's not like him to say ANYTHING nice about her!"

"Do you think the death of Python may have had to do with his new attitude towards my sister?"

"It could very well be, Linus. Lucy told me after the funeral, he stuck around to comfort her and even treated her to Joe's afterwards. He may have genuinely felt bad for Lucy and wanted to do something nice for her for a change."

"I guess I can see that, but still, this is way too weird."

"I agree. We'll talk to him about it later when everyone else is gone, but for right now we'll just keep it under our hats."

As the kids ate their lunch, Lucy and Schroeder couldn't stop watching each other. Frieda nudged Eudora and said, "Look at that! Those two can't keep their eyes off one another! For as long as I've known those two, Lucy was totally in love with Schroeder and he was only in love with his piano and his idol worship of Beethoven. Now it seems that he can't stay apart from her!"

"I know," Eudora agreed. "While our boys didn't get into worshipping famous people or fairytales, with maybe the smallest exception of Charles with Joe Shlabotnik and Linus with the Great Pumpkin, with Schroeder it was expected. And now he's become a love struck kid."

"How does the treehouse look so far, Rerun?" asked Piper.

"It looks pretty good, Piper," said Rerun. "We're making great progress on it. After the paint dries we will add the furniture. We may need my dad's help with that one."

"Hey, Mamba," said Cobra to Lucy. "I noticed that the 'Maestro' has been paying you more attention than he's ever did before."

"You mean Schroeder?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, he's been paying you compliments like crazy," added Rattler. "With what you told us about him he's not being aloof or cold towards you."

"Maybe he's started having a change of heart," suggested Cobra.

"That would be nice, guys," said Lucy, "but Schroeder only loves his piano. And while I'm glad he's being nicer to me, I'm not expecting a miracle, either."

"You never know, Lucy," said Cobra, with a smile. "You never know."

Lucy thought about what Cobra and Rattler were talking about. Could Schroeder, after all of this time, finally started having legitimate feelings for Lucy? Or, as she thought, he was just being nicer to her, but still want to remain a bachelor? She had to find out from him, but it would have to wait with everyone over, she wanted to do this in private.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: SALLY AND MICHAEL'S BIG DATE**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: SALLY'S DREAM DATE AND MORE RESTAURANT SAMPLING WITH PATTY AND MARCIE**

Sally and Michael went to Joe's Café for their afternoon date. They were having a good time. She didn't think about Linus or Eudora anymore, and with Eudora not wanting to get too close to her after everything that had happened, it was just as well. But Sally adored Michael, and he adored her. He was everything she wanted Linus to be, except Linus didn't want anything to do with her on that level. So she was finally with a boy that gave her attention.

"So Sally," said Michael. "What do you want to do after this? Anything you want."

Sally didn't hesitate to answer. "I want to go to the movies, Sweet Babboo!"

"Consider it done, Sweet Babbooette!" he replied. Sally sighed with delight. He had called her his "Sweet Babbooette"; another name she hoped Linus would call her, but Michael willingly did it without any complaints.

Later, Sally and Michael went to the theater to watch a monster movie. Sally was taking a page from Frieda's playbook to go to a scary movie to cuddle up to Michael when the scary parts came up. While there they ran into Franklin and Melanie, who were also on a date.

"Hey Franklin, Melanie," said Sally. "You remember Michael, don't you?"

"Oh yeah," said Franklin. "You were at Franco's birthday party a few weeks ago, weren't you?"

"Yeah, that was me," said Michael.

"Sally, you and Michael should go on a double date with me and Frankie one of these nights," suggested Melanie.

"Maybe, Melanie," said Sally. Charlie Brown had told her about the disastrous double date he and Frieda went on back in November with Franklin and Melanie. She didn't want to run into that with Michael. Pretty soon, they went and got their tickets and popcorn and went to watch the movie.

Meanwhile, still at the mall, Peppermint Patty and Marcie were still sampling other restaurants. Marcie was starting to get sick from all the food she was eating.

"Sir, I think we should slow down on the eating," said Marcie, who burped a little.

"Nonsense, Marcie," Patty retorted. "We still have five more restaurants to go!"

"Oh, good grief!" exclaimed Marcie, who then passed out on a bench with her now, swollen belly poking out. Peppermint Patty shrugged and went to the next restaurant, which was a new sub sandwich place. She came back out with a huge foot-long sub which was piled high with turkey, ham, roast beef, lettuce, tomato, onions, cheese, pickles, and drizzled with mayo and mustard. She re-joined Marcie at the bench.

"Just look at this, Marcie," she said with a smile. "Have you ever seen a perfect sub sandwich in your life?"

"Right now I'd go for some antacid pills, sir," said Marcie, who looked like she was going to burst any second.

"Oh well, more for me!" And Patty took a huge bite out of the sandwich. Marcie delivered a huge belch and ran for the restroom, holding her mouth.

"MARCIE!" Patty exclaimed. "Not while I'm eating!"

Later, Michael was walking Sally home from the movies. She had a great time with her new boyfriend. It was all she could dream for.

"Well here you are, Sally," he said.

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" said Sally.

"That will be fine." And they both kissed each other and Sally headed for her house.

"See ya, Michael," she said to him. "I love you, Sweet Babboo."

"I love you too, Sweet Babbooette," he responded. And Sally went inside. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Snoopy, Woodstock, and the Beagle Scouts were already in the house.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Snoopy and his troops somehow found the rare white truffle!" said Charlie Brown. And sitting on the table was a huge white truffle.

"That dog of yours never ceases to amaze, big brother," said Sally.

"How was your date with Michael, hun?" asked Frieda.

"It was great. We went to Joe's to eat. Then we went to the movies and watch a monster movie."

"I taught you well, Sally," said Frieda.

"Huh?" said a confused Charlie Brown. The girls and Snoopy laughed.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: SCHROEDER LOVES LUCY?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: SCHROEDER'S REVELATION**

Almost everyone had left the Van Pelt's home. Rerun's treehouse was near completion, and everything had went well. Cobra and Rattler stayed for a bit longer, as did Schroeder. Linus had walked Eudora home. Lucy, Rerun and Piper were watching TV in the next room.

"So Schroeder," Cobra began, "I couldn't help but notice that you were being extra nice to Lucy today."

"What are you talking about?" the blond boy asked in confusion.

"Lucy told us about how you would never give her the time of day in the past," Rattler added. "And now you are paying her compliments. So what has changed?"

"First of all you're right," Schroeder began. "Before I didn't want anything to do with Lucy. I pretty much ignored her or treated her like the plague. And the Homecoming incident back in October didn't help matters. But after the death of your friend… Python is it?" Both girls nodded. "I saw how hurt Lucy was. I decided to set my pride aside for the moment and comfort her in her time of need. That was when I saw a different side of Lucy. Not the usual fussbudget or crabby girl we all knew, but someone more vulnerable. She shared things that I never even heard from her. It wasn't the usual 'If we were married' conversation that I'd normally would get from her, it was about life and how it was fleeting. She felt like time was slipping by too fast. She wanted more out of life and wanted to not be so crabby anymore. She did say that she would still have her days, but she wanted to try to be a better person, especially after the scheme she concocted against Charlie Brown at the previous Homecoming Game years prior. That's when I decided to take her out for Valentine's Day, the day you found Eudora in that pit in Monte Woods. Charlie Brown told me about that. And ever since, Lucy's been on my mind."

"Maybe you're finally developing feelings for her," suggested Cobra.

"That could be," said Schroeder. "But, how can it be that I'm falling in love with the same girl that, until now, I've avoided like a smallpox?!"

"The heart knows what it wants, Schroeder," Cobra replied.

"So go over and tell her how you feel, already!" snapped Rattler.

"You're right. I'm going to do that now." And Schroeder walked over to where Lucy was sitting. She was still watching TV with Rerun and Piper.

"Lucy," he started, "can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, Schroeder," said Lucy. "Let's go out to the garage. We'll have some privacy out there." And the two of them went to the garage.

Once they were alone in the garage, Schroeder said to Lucy, "For years I've always avoided talking about romance and relationships with you, even when you brought it up. While trying to idolize Beethoven had a part in it, some of the things you did to Charlie Brown, your brothers, and others also made me want to be a bachelor for life. But in the recent months, I've seen a change in you, Lucy. For the better. While you can still be crabby and bossy at times, the meanest you had towards others has gone away. You've even started treating Charlie Brown with some respect, which I didn't think you would ever do. It has made me respect you a lot better."

"What are you trying to say, Schroeder?" asked a confused Lucy.

"What I am saying is, while I wasn't in love with you before, I may be falling in love, now. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but… I think I love you, Lucy Van Pelt."

Lucy could not believe it. It was the one thing she had always wanted to hear from Schroeder, and now she was hearing it. She was beaming from ear to ear.

"Now this still doesn't mean that we will be married," Schroeder continued. "It just means, if you are willing, let's see where this goes. What do you say?"

Lucy didn't give an answer. She just started to embrace Schroeder and delivered a heartfelt kiss to him. And, for once, he didn't flinch or recoil. He returned the affection. Finally Lucy and Schroeder had become two.

 _I think I finally know you_

 _I can see beyond your smile_

 _I think that I can show you_

 _That what we have is still worthwhile_

 _Don't you know that love's just like the thread_

 _That keeps unraveling but then_

 _It ties us back together in the end_

 _In your eyes, I can see my dream's reflections_

 _In your eyes, found the answers to my questions_

 _In your eyes, I can see the reasons why our love's alive_

 _In your eyes, we're drifting safely back to shore_

 _And I think I've finally learned to love you more_

 _You warned me that life changes_

 _That no one really knows_

 _Whether time would make us strangers_

 _Or whether time would make us grow_

 _Even though the winds of time will change_

 _In a world where nothing stays the same_

 _Through it all our love will still remain_

 _In your eyes, I can see my dream's reflections_

 _In your eyes, found the answers to my questions_

 _In your eyes, I can see the reasons why our love's alive_

 _In your eyes, we're drifting safely back to shore_

 _And I think I've finally learned to love you more_

 _In your eyes, I can see the reasons why our love's alive_

 _You and I_

 _We're drifting safely back to shore_

 _I think I've finally learned to love you more_

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE DEDICATION**

"In Your Eyes" written by Andy Hill and Warren Bacall

© EMI Music Publishing, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: TREEHOUSE, COMPLETED**

Most of the gang had showed up the next day for Rerun's treehouse dedication. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy, Schroeder, Linus, Eudora, Cobra, Rattler, Piper, Sally, and Michael were there. Franco and Hans had showed up, as well, but not Peppermint Patty or Marcie, who were conspicuously absent. Charlie Brown took notice.

"Franco, Hans," he began, "where are your girlfriends?"

"Patricia and Marcie had stomachaches," Franco replied.

"Yah, they ate too much food yesterday," added Hans.

"Too much food?!" exclaimed Charlie Brown.

"They sample different restaurants in mall," said Franco. "Ate too much food. Jetzt sind sie krank.*"

"Oh brother!" sighed Charlie Brown.

Rerun walked up to a podium that he borrowed from Snoopy. He started, "Friends and family members, I welcome you to this Treehouse Dedication ceremony. I would make a speech about the occasion, but I'm not that good at making speeches. So I asked my older brother, Linus, to help with the speech. Linus?"

Linus walked up to the podium and began his speech. "As you know, my brother Liam 'Rerun' Van Pelt has planned this treehouse for months. He actually wanted a special someone to help out with the building of it; someone who was close to our sister. But as you all know, tragically, this person would not make it to this day as their life was cut short just a few months ago. But after this person had passed, Rerun came up with the idea of dedicating the treehouse to them and hoping that their spirit would live on through this treehouse and today, we are fulfilling that promise. So today, Lucy, Rerun, and myself, would like to dedicate this treehouse in the memory of Margaux 'Python' Holt. Charlie Brown, if you will?" And Charlie Brown pulled a cover off a picture hanging on the tree next to the ladder. The picture was a photo of Margaux that Lucy found in the jewelry box that Margaux had given her. All of the kids applauded. Rerun and Lucy smiled and hugged each other. Schroeder put his hand on Lucy's shoulder, smiling. Charlie Brown and Frieda also hugged each other. Sally and Michael smiled and leaned each other's head on one another. Linus and Eudora held hands and smiled at the scene. Cobra and Rattler smiled at each other and even shed tears of happiness. Then rays from the sunlight shone through the tree branches and shone on the picture, as if God was telling them that Margaux is in good hands. And Lucy, Cobra, and Rattler knew that somewhere, their Python was smiling and proud of them.

 **THE END**

(*) "Now they're sick."


End file.
